Ghost River
by TheCorpseGarden
Summary: From afar, he had always admired her beauty. Her strength and attitude weren't much to love, but her body made it worth it. YumichikaXOC
1. Twisted intentions

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING except the plot and my OC, Sheena.**

**Please read: This is a story that is rated 'M', so it's going to have sexual content in the future. I'll try not to make it horribly clichéd like most fan-based OC stories are, but don't expect any miracles ;P I hope you enjoy the pairing and the writing! **

Ghost River

There was no escape from death, just as she had suspected. It wouldn't be long until she was engulfed by the beast before her and fated to a place unknown. Her blade remained clasped between both of her hands; she wasn't going to die a coward. Dying a coward was what someone from the fourth squad would do; they were nothing like the eleventh squad barbarians. She shuffled her feet and prepared to charge, knowing at the back of her head that she may not make it out alive. Her mid-length brown hair flowed loosely in the breeze as she grinned almost maniacally. The hollow before her, a devilish trickster, had already murdered three of her comrades. He was tall and powerful, probably one of the toughest things she'd ever faced, but that wasn't enough to stop her. Without wasting any more time, she lunged forwards, chuckling under her breath. The beast roared, a deafening sound, and used its claws to swipe at her. A quick flashstep was all she needed to dodge the simple attack.

"You're fucked up if you think I'm going to fall for that trick again, you piece of shit!" She hissed. The hollow narrowed its eyes at her approach and whipped out its long tongue, taking her by surprise. She yelped upon impacting the ground, but quickly got to her feet once again. It was going to take more than a strong tongue to keep her down. The hollow turned swiftly in attempts to smash into her using its slimy tail. She easily avoided it and made yet another move; the finishing blow.

"And here I thought you were going to end my life. No fucking way!" She sliced through the beast's head and met the ground on her feet. With one final roar, the verdict of the battle was ultimate; she had succeeded. The hollow vanished from sight, never to be seen again. She sheathed her sword and sighed; the fight had been brutal. On the left and right of her were her fallen comrades, the ones who hadn't been strong enough. She had gotten injured in order to protect them and the injuries ended up being for nothing; no one that fought the hollow with her had managed to survive. She pressed a hand to her forehead and wiped the sweat away. There was no use mourning over them. They should have been stronger. Mocking laughter made her snap out of her thoughts and turn around abruptly.

"Well if it isn't Sheena. Aren't you a mess?" Ikkaku Madarame sat on a nearby rock, smirking at her along with Yumichika, who didn't look the least bit amused. She shuffled through her uniform pocket and brought out a black hair tie, frowning at the two higher officers. She placed the hair tie in her mouth and proceeded to fix her hair.

"Please. The only reason why I'm such a mess is because the others were distracting me." She looked in the direction of two slaughtered soul reapers. She tied her hair at the lower left part of her head and left her bangs loose to flow over her face a little. Still frowning, she strode casually towards the men, keeping strong eye contact with Ikkaku. Yumichika observed her with vivid interest.

"You shouldn't frown. You'll get wrinkles all over your beautiful face." Sheena rolled her teal eyes and shook her head almost in a disappointed manner. He was always saying something about beauty that was what she had learned about him. She stopped walking when she stood next to Ikkaku. The bald soul reaper rose from his sitting position and hopped down to where she waited. She scoffed and looked with little interest at her former battlefield.

"Are we headed back to the squad quarters?" She asked. Ikkaku nodded and began to walk ahead of her. She sighed and followed after him alongside Yumichika. She had been friends with the two of them since she had first been assigned a seat in squad eleven. They had all gotten along because they loved to fight and start unnecessary shit. Ikkaku and she were drinking buddies. Yumichika didn't much care for drinking; he thought that it would make him develop ugliness. She took a moment to gaze upon the picky soul reaper for a moment. He was a rather gorgeous man, but she could never tell that to him. A man's mind jumps to a lot of conclusions when he is complimented by a girl. Besides, she figured that he already knew how attractive he was. She turned her gaze back to Ikkaku's back and smirked a little.

"Why were you just staring at me?" Sheena was still in a bit of a daze from the hollow battle so she had to take a moment to figure out who had addressed a question to her. She knew it couldn't have been Ikkaku because the voice was a little smoother, but could it have been... She cast a glance at the fifth seat to discover he was staring directly at her. Her eyebrows rose to form a frown and she shook her head. She didn't feel like trying to explain herself.

"Stop frowning all the time, you'll turn ugly." Without any other words exchanged, Yumichika walked a little faster than her and caught up with Ikkaku. _'Fuck that guy.' _She thought spitefully. _'I've never heard of a soul reaper that loves fighting and worries about beauty.' _ Ahead, she could see the Seireitei wall. She had almost forgotten that she had been dispatched to an outer area. Throwing her head back, she stretched her arms towards the blue sky above. When night fell, she hoped that Ikkaku would be in the mood to drink; it was no fun drinking alone.

* * *

><p>Sheena entered her tiny living quarters and shut the door behind her. From there, she undid her uniform and shrugged it off, leaving her in only a white tank top. Sliding off her pants, she quickly changed into a pair of white shorts and sat down on her bed. It was strange that she was tired; she didn't often feel the need to rest during the day unless she had been inflicted with bad injuries. She inspected her arms and found a shallow cut from her battle on one of them. Her legs seemed to be fine and the rest of her body, minus a few bruises and scratches, was in good condition as well. Her condition certainly wasn't the cause of her tiredness. <em>'Perhaps it's just meant to be a lazy day...' <em>She thought, lying back onto her pillow. _'Perhaps I should just lie down and think for a bit.'_

She closed her eyes. It had been quite a few years since she had joined the thirteen court guard squads. Fifth squad had been the first squad she had ever been with, and the leader at that time had been that traitor, Aizen. A few years after, she had been admitted to eleventh squad because of her intense bloodlust and brutal swordsmanship. Kenpachi Zaraki had welcomed her with an unsheathed blade and she had never felt more at home in the land of the deceased. Before she had begun to train to be a soul reaper, she had been a young girl in the cruel Rukon district. Life had been hard, but she had somehow managed. She had left her friends there behind in order to live a better life as a potential soul reaper and here she was now, the seventh seat in squad eleven, the strongest squad in the Seireitei.

She reopened her eyes and gazed out the window at the sky. The sun was setting and casting shadows everywhere, also making the sky turn a gorgeous red and orange colour. The air smelled fresh, and she could hear a few of the other squad members talking obnoxiously nearby. A soft smile was placed onto her lips and she sat up. A few good moments of rest were all she needed to feel alright again. Besides, even if she didn't feel one hundred percent, she could still wash all of her worries and fears away with Ikkaku and alcohol. She grinned and rose to her feet. She placed her robe over her shoulders and tore open her room door, only to find a stunned Yumichika standing before her. As awkward as it was, she was glad that someone had been there to snap her from her thoughts and throw her into reality. He regained composure and cleared his throat, taking a good look at her. His eyes sparked when they reached her legs. _'They're shaped quite beautifully. I didn't expect her of all people to have an attractive body.' _He smirked from his thoughts.

"Well, well, well..." She stared at him blankly. She was too tired to care that he was looking at her with interest. She knew that he wouldn't force himself on her or try anything. She didn't believe that he was that kind of a guy and there were squad members nearby. She sighed and smiled a little.

"I'm going to go find Ikkaku and drink. It's been a long day. Do you need something?" The fifth seat stared for a moment longer and then nodded.

"I came to return this; you dropped it when you were fighting that hollow." He outstretched an arm and unravelled his fist to reveal her pentagram necklace. Her eyes widened in horror. She didn't understand how she couldn't have noticed she had been missing it. It had been a special part of her for as long as she could remember. She snatched it back from him and wasted no time in tying it back around her neck.

"Holy shit..." She mumbled. "Thank you so much." He shrugged and rolled his eyes.

"I don't know how you can wear that old piece of junk, it's so... unappealing." She gave him an exasperated look that suggested he keep quiet and accept the gratitude. He did. She stepped out of her room and shut the door behind her, expecting Yumichika to walk away.

"Oh yes, and if you really are going to look for Ikkaku you won't find him. He's with the captain tonight training to visit the world of the living with me and a few others." Sheena turned to face him and sighed heavily. This meant that she had to drink alone if she was going to drink at all. She had the possible choice of going to see lieutenant Iba from squad seven, but she didn't want to pester him unless Ikkaku was with her; she didn't know him very well despite drinking with him a few times in the past.

"Ah well. I guess I'll go find something better to do." She began to walk away. Yumichika bit his lower lip and smiled devilishly. He seemed to have something in mind that she could do, but he knew she wouldn't go for it unless...

"Let's drink together. I don't usually, but I guess I'll make an exception just this once." She froze and turned to him once more, as if to ask if he was serious. She judged by his face that he meant what he had said. Her mouth lay agape and her mind questioned various things.

_'What's his motive?'_

_'Why is he going to drink with me?'_

_'Who's supplying the alcohol?'_

_'Why isn't he with Ikkaku?'_

_'Is he usually like this?'_

She gulped and shrugged, as if to say that she didn't care if he drank with her or not. Inside, she desperately desired for him to drink with her so she wouldn't have to be alone, but her brain told her to watch herself. He took that his formal invitation to join her and smirked.

"I'll supply the alcohol; I have a few bottles in my room. I hold them for Ikkaku, but I'm sure he won't mind as long as I refill them afterwards." That was all Sheena needed to hear. She agreed that it may be a gullible move, but she deeply wanted a drink after a long hard day of work. She could have got her own drink, but it was much better if she let Yumichika treat her this one time. _'Besides,' _she thought. _'We've never really hung out too often. Maybe we'll get closer.' _She gave him a small smirk and waved a hand. He chuckled and made his way towards her.

"Thanks." She said as they began to make their way towards Yumichika's room. _'Thank you, my dear.' _He thought, grinning ever so slightly. _'Thank you.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Note: I appreciate whoever takes the time to read and review because I haven't written anything in a VERY long time and I especially haven't delved into Bleach pairings in a VERY long time either. Please tell me how it was and if I should continue! To readers who read my other shit, I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. I wish I had some ultimate excuse, but I don't; school has been slaughtering me and tossing me in a dumpster behind a restaurant. I have a short break now, so I think I might write for the other stories and update them ASAP while I still have time! Thanks for being patient, everyone :)<strong>

**And thanks to all the new readers that like and review this. It means a hell of a lot :)**


	2. Lustful desires

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything but my OC and the plot.**

**Warning: There's some lime action up in this story, yo.**

* * *

><p>Yumichika opened his room door to find that it was thankfully empty. He had been worried that Ikkaku would be there and foil his plans. What he had told Sheena about Ikkaku and captain Zaraki training had been a complete on-the-spot lie. He stepped into his dark room and flashed her a small smile, waving a hand to tell her that she was allowed to enter. Sheena took the bait and stepped in as well. He closed the door behind him and moved towards his dresser to get a match and light a candle. Sheena took her time gazing around the room, inspecting it to see what Yumichika took interest in. There were various tiny pots that held flowers of many different colours on one side of the room. She marvelled at the red roses that sat right near the door. She had known that Yumichika was obsessed with beauty, but she hadn't expected him to have things like this in his room. There were two moderate-sized plain white beds on either side of the room, and shelves lined the back wall. There was a single window, just like in her room. The smell of twilight and the gorgeous flowers enlightened her and made her smile. On the flower-less side of the room, there was nothing but a set of double blades that gleamed even in the darkness.<p>

The room lit up as he touched the lit match to the candle wick. On the back shelves, she could clearly see that there were at least six full jugs filled with what she hoped was alcohol. Her eyes widened and she grinned.

"Seriously!" She hollered. She was quite surprised that someone like Yumichika had this much alcohol stored away, but judging by the fact that the room had two beds she supposed that Ikkaku probably shared the room with him; that made the most sense. She smiled at him and took a step towards where he stood. He gave her a small smirk and brought down one of the jugs.

"We can drink here so we don't get bothered for some by idiots." He set the jug onto the ground between the two beds. She gave him a nod and sat down, not noticing his darkened eyes. The alcohol was much stronger than she probably guessed it was. He knew that it would only take an hour or so of spontaneous drinking to make her lose her common sense and begin to make a few mistakes. That was the opportunity that he was waiting for. He brought down two traditional drinking glasses and sat down across from her. He watched as she draped her robe over her shoulders and picked up one of the glasses. He licked his lips and poured the first drink for her and himself. He was able to sustain himself more when it came to alcohol, so even if he drank as much as her, he knew that he would be the last to get completely drunk. He placed the glass to his lips.

"Drink up." He said, and downed what he had. He watched as she did the same and blinked hard afterwards. That was a clear sign that the alcohol would spread quickly.

"Holy shit..." She murmured. "This is pretty strong." Yumichika nodded and poured her another glass.

"It's Ikkaku's favourite. He usually saves it for himself."

"Yeah, that sounds like him." Sheena giggled, and drank her second glass.

She poured herself another, and another, and yet another and it wasn't long until she made her first mistake. She let her robe slide from her shoulders. Instead of pulling it back up, she poured herself another glass. Before drinking, she looked him in the eyes and smiled warmheartedly.

"You know, I never expected you to drink. Like, you always talk about beauty and shit, and I thought you denied alcohol because you thought it'd make you ugly." He smirked slyly and poured himself a second glass. She was beginning to ramble; it wouldn't be long until he made his move if she kept it up. He knew he would definitely have her in bed that night regardless. She drank her tenth glass and went to pour herself another, but spilled a little.

"Oopsie, shit! Fuck! I'm sorry!" She bent down to the floor where she spilled the drink and seemed to be inspecting it. The straps of her tank top fell as she gazed, but only he seemed to notice. Through her tank top, he could see her nipples, hard and excited. _'Maybe drinking gets her excited.' _He thought. She bent upwards again after a few seconds and looked at him sorrowfully.

"I promise I'll clean it up later." She said, and that was when he realized that she was already far gone from the alcohol. He made his move, targeting her chest first.

Using both of his hands, he took both of her nipples between his fingers and began to gently pull and twist them around. It was lucky for him that she wasn't wearing a bra. She looked surprised for a moment, but didn't move to stop him. He moved closer and saw that her breathing was beginning to get heavy. A small flush of red appeared on both of her cheeks and she looked him in the eye, almost begging him to do his worst. He used one of his hands to lift her tank top over her breasts and continued to please her tiny pink nipples. Her chest size wasn't as big as Rangiku's or Orihime's, but it was certainly something to be happy about. Her stomach was average with a cute little bellybutton and her curves were in the shape of an hourglass. He had judged her correctly; she had a beautiful body. Her breathing got a little heavier as he got a tad rougher with her nipples. He twisted them between his fingers and pulled them softly, making her pant fast. One of her hands seemed to act upon reflex, and went for his pants. He hadn't expected her to be a virgin and was glad that she wasn't; virgins weren't any fun in bed.

He stopped playing with her breasts and used both hands to lift her tank top completely off, but before he was able to, he heard a rather familiar voice walking towards the room. It was the voice of his dear friend Ikkaku. Panic struck and Yumichika flew back to where he was sitting, staring intently at the door.

"Pull your shirt down!" He hissed at Sheena. She did as she was told; seeming to be unaware of what was happening and disappointed that the pleasure had stopped so abruptly. Ikkaku entered the door and could do nothing but gaze and raise a brow at the two. He spied the jug sitting on the floor in between them and twitched. He knew that Yumichika knew that the jug was full of strong alcohol. _**His **_strong alcohol. He was also aware of the fact that Sheena was a lightweight when it came to heavy drinking. He judged from the pink tint in her cheeks that she was already as drunk as a sailor. He glared at his long term comrade and wanted to question his intentions. It was a little confusing and sketchy that he had brought Sheena back to their room. Ikkaku guessed that he had been trying to get her in bed with him, but he had arrived just at the correct moment to put the action to a halt. He stepped into his room and gave an exasperated sigh.

"Get her the hell out of here." He mumbled, clearly not amused. Yumichika stared hard at his friend, looking for a sign somewhere on his nearly stoic face that said he was onto his plan. His eyes held nearly no expression and the rest of him seemed to be completely expressionless; he had figured out his plan for sure and he didn't agree with it. At least, he didn't agree with it when he had brought the girl back to _**their **_room. _**Her **_room would be a different story. He knew his friend well enough to make a clear guess that he would not try to stop him from sleeping with Sheena if they were in her room. Yumichika gave an irritated nod to the third seat and rose to his feet. He leant his hand to Sheena to balance her. She stumbled a little, but was alright in a matter of seconds. The beautiful soul reaper and his drunken sex doll ventured out of the room and down the long hallways of squad eleven.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: It's a little short... but it's a chapter. I hope it was written alright. Maybe it went a little too quick? Tell me what you think, please! I'll be updating this story a little less often because I've been focussing on a Bleach horror story (Darkness full of Wonder) so go check that out if you want to take a look at more of my work :)<strong>

**I can promise you all one thing: The next chapter WILL have a lemon!**

**Thanks for the people that actually reviewed last chapter. They really intend to motivate me to update a story as quickly as possible and they're much appreciated.**


	3. The Truth

**Disclaimer: It's the same as usual. I'm broke. I write for free. I have an OC that's mine. I have a plot that's mine. This anime _isn't_ mine.**

**IMPORTANT:**** I've posted this story under 'T', but it's actually rated 'M'. has been deleting a lot of stories rated 'M' as of late, and I don't want this one taken down. I don't know if the rating change will help save it, but it's worth a try!**

* * *

><p>Yumichika gave Sheena a little shove on the back as they entered her room. Like his, it was on the smaller side, but hers had little to no decoration. He considered lighting a candle or a lantern to combat the vast darkness, but decided against it. <em>'We won't need lights for what we're doing'<em>, he thought with a small smirk. It had been a long time since he had had sex with a woman, but that wasn't because the women rejected him. He had strict ideas of what was acceptable and what wasn't acceptable according to what he believed beauty to be. His women had to be curvy in all the right places, and have assets of the right size. He wasn't keen on large breasts or tiny breasts - what he wanted was breasts of a moderate size, with a pretty face to match. When he witnessed the glorious body that Sheena bore, he knew that he had to have her - but he also knew that it wouldn't be easy. That was why he resorted to one of the cheapest tricks in the book: getting her hammered.

He turned around and pulled the door of her room shut. There was no turning back for either of them, and that was exactly how he wanted it to be. Sheena was still staggering around, but the walk they had back to her room seemed to sober her up enough for her to think properly. He took a step towards her and wrapped her slender form in his arms.

"I don't know if we should do this, Yumichika." She mumbled. He scowled and shook her head, spinning her around to face him. He took her chin in one of his hands, keeping his other arm wrapped around her, and gazed into her eyes as he spoke.

"You should pay for the alcohol I provided for you, Sheena," he hissed. "because alcohol isn't cheap." She seemed rather shocked at the response he'd given her, but didn't dare struggle. She knew the power that Yumichika had, and she wasn't sure what he'd do if she didn't comply to 'pay' for the alcohol. It was hard for her to focus her mind, but she managed to form simple thoughts on how to escape from her current situation.

"How 'bout I pay you in cash?" She suggested with a little hope that he'd agree. Her small hopes were demolished when he shook his head and chuckled softly at her futile attempts to escape.

"I want you to pay," he stroked her chin and leaned his face closer to hers. "with your body." She knew it was probably the alcohol talking, but she felt that part of her was alright with her comrade using her body for tonight. The other part of her was still trying to think of ways to escape. He witnessed the confusion sweep across her face due to her inner conflicts and moved it for her lips. He captured them viciously, and continued to grip her chin tightly as he nibbled on her lips and forced his way into her mouth. She was reluctant to show that any part of her wanted him, but it was tough to fight his touch and his kiss. She couldn't deny that he was obviously a gorgeous man, but she also couldn't that random sex wasn't the best thing to do, especially when it was with a teammate.

He stopped his attack on her mouth to release her chin and quickly rip her tank top off. It happened almost too quickly for Sheena to react, so she merely stood there with a small gape on her face. He pulled her body close to him, as if to sweetly embrace her, while his fingers fumbled with the hooks of her bra. It didn't take long for that item to be tossed aside with her torn tank top. He moved her away from him again, but still kept his arms around her to prevent escape. Her upper body was simply divine; her body had the shape of an hourglass, and her breasts - as he had seen and touched back in his room - were round and the size of a handful. He licked his lips, as if his eyes had been set upon a delicious piece of chocolate cake. She was just right for him to take.

"You're gorgeous, my dear." He whispered, bringing his lips down to hers once again. Her mouth tasted like alcohol, which wasn't as delightful as he'd hoped, but it was better than sour breath. Her hands were up against his chest as he kissed her violently. She wanted him away - things were getting too serious. She whispered for him to stop, every time he gave her lips a few seconds rest, but he only seemed to smirk and rub his hands along her body. He was thoroughly pleased with what he had done and what he was going to do. He used his swift hands to pull down her shorts, leaving her in her panties. He moved his hands to her ass and gave it a quick smack. She jumped in his arms, but didn't say a word. Her ass was round and firm; that was exactly how he liked them.

His hands went to pull down her panties as well, but her fingers quickly placed themselves on top of his in protest. He stopped his kisses for a moment to gaze at her expression. It was an expression that wanted nothing more than to have her panties and other clothes returned to her body. Once again, he flashed her a smug grin. He shoved her fingers out of his way and pulled her panties below her thighs. She was then completely naked before him. Before looking at the rest of her, he stroked her cheek softly and kissed it as gently as he could.

"I don't want to be labelled as a rapist, my darling." He whispered very close to her face. He moved one of his hands down to her womanhood and slowly stroked her sensitive bud. "Tell me you want me inside you." His other hand moved itself up to one of her breasts, and slightly twisted the nipple tenderly left and right. "Or tell me you want me to stop."

He laid the choices down for her, something she hadn't expected from him at all. It was very odd of him to undress her and then ask for her permission, but that seemed to be at the back of her mind. Pleasure was erupting from her chest and her vagina. His fingers seemed as though they were magic - she loved the feeling of them being where they were. She left out a few hoarse moans. It was difficult for her to think straight with the effects of the alcohol and the effects of his hands. She tried to focus. She tried to steer her mind down the right path. But her efforts were thrown to the dust, as she nodded her head to him. His grin became almost maniacal, as he removed his fingers from their positions and released her body to undress. A nod was good enough for him. Even if she'd shaken her head, he would have found some way to get inside her.

He slipped his neck decor over his head and tossed it to the side, along with his Soul Reaper robe and the robe underneath. Lastly, he slid hid boxers to the floor and revealed himself, as erect and ready as ever, to the pleasure-stricken girl before him. She looked at his size and gave him a nod, as if to say that he'd won the right to take her tonight. To this, he grinned. She did as she knew she'd be told to do and go to her back on her bed. Despite her negative feedback to his kisses and force, she sure seemed eager to him. He was impressed with this. He placed himself on top of her and positioned himself outside of her wet hole. Before penetrating, he gazed into her eyes.

"Are you a virgin, my dear?" She huffed at the question, but shook her head. This made his grin grow, and he gave her a dark chuckle. "Then do you do this often?" Once again, she hesitated, but shook her head. His excitement grew in an instant, making his dick throb. He yearned to invade her. He'd hoped she was either a virgin or one that didn't have sex often. He wanted her to be nice and tight for him. He placed the head of his penis at her opening, sliding it up and down her wet, pink slit. Her thighs shook with the same excitement he felt, and he suddenly didn't want to wait any longer.

"Don't blow inside..." She whimpered, to which to leaned down and placed his tongue against her nipple, giving it a swift lick. She shivered and moaned impatiently. Taking a look at her entire body, he was extremely pleased with the catch he'd made. _'Maybe if she's a good fuck, I'll keep her as a little toy.' _He thought with another of his smug smirks. He gazed down at her yearning face. Before she could ask him her request again, he buried himself inside her tightness as slowly as possible and savoured every moment of the new feeling. He bit his lip, not wanting to release a grunt of a cry too early. She was incredibly tight, the equivalent to the tightness of a virgin. He was surprised that she had been telling the truth. He'd seen a few other Soul Reapers check her out every so often. He smirked as he realized he'd gotten what they had wanted from her. She wasn't a slut to them, but she was definitely his little slut now.

She gasped and moaned loudly at the feeling of his manhood entered her tight pussy. There was a slightly tinge of pain due to his size, but pleasure covered up anything else she could have been feeling. She wrapped her arms around his form and dug her nails into his back. He hissed at this. He grabbed her hands from around him and pressed them into the bed beneath them. Looking down at her, he gave her an almost sadistic glare.

"Any doubts you had about sleeping with me won't stop me now. You're mine for the night, little whore." She was almost taken aback by his remark. She'd never heard him call anyone such a vulgar name before. There were already beads of sweat forming on his well-toned chest as he gave his second thrust into her. She yelped at the sharpness she felt inside her, but didn't dare ask him to be gentler. Sheena clawed a part of his hands with her nails as he moved in for another thrust. He groaned with this one, feeling her walls tighten even more around him. He leaned his head down to her neck and sucked on it to mark her. No one may know whom the hickie belonged to, but all they had to know was that she was someone else's and not theirs.

She'd been moaning softly since the first thrust, just as he had suspected. He liked her little gasps here and there, along with her sweet little voice moaning. It meant that he was doing his job correctly. He increased his pace and began to pound into her quickly and harder. She yelped loudly, just the reaction he'd wanted, but he didn't stop there. He released her hands to place his fingers at her nipples, twisting and pulling on them. Her head rolled back and forth in ecstasy, but her facial expression seemed to show more pain than pleasure. That wasn't at all what he wanted of her. He halted his powerful thrusts for a brief few moments, and she raised her head in question. He scowled at her and raised his hand as if to strike her. She was even more shocked by this. She hadn't ever imagined that Yumichika would be one to hit a woman. She cringed.

"I don't want to strike such beautiful skin, princess." He lowered his hand and leant down to her face. "I only want to see an expression of pleasure on your face." She almost gawked at him, but held back. How could he expect her to constantly have a face of bliss when he was pounding her pussy like a nail? She wondered why she wasn't allowed to show the pain that she felt. She understood not speaking of it, but she thought that not revealing it was a little ridiculous and impossible at this point.

"Yumich-Yumichika..." She murmured just loud enough for him to hear. "You're going too hard and it hurts..." He frowned. He didn't want her to be weak. He wanted her to be able to take as much as possible. But he figure it would be alright if she was weak for now - he had all night to teach her how to take him in. Without a response, he threw her hands back against the bed and continued his rough thrusting. Sheena screamed for the first time that night, and whimpered under her breath for him to stop. There was still some pleasure, but most of it was a vast feeling of agony. She wanted to ask him to stop again, she wanted to beg for him to slow down, but she knew by now that he didn't care what she felt. He merely wanted her body to give him pleasure.

With every thrust he made, the more she realized that she'd wanted something like this from him all along. Of course, it was rather difficult to admit that she wanted sex from a man that she somewhat disliked. She disagreed with his view of beauty and some of his stylistic moves in battle, but she could hardly deny that he wasn't physically desirable. It was also equally hard to admit that she wanted a man to dominate her in bed. Being one of the only women in the eleventh division, that wasn't something she'd really wanted to admit to herself. Here she was now, though, lying on her back, legs spread wide, having her body taken over by an incredibly beautiful man. It wasn't the alcohol morphing her mind. It wasn't any type of drug in her system. It was just her, admitting her inner desires. Her only hope was that Yumichika kept this under his hat - she didn't want any questions raised about their night.

With those final thoughts, she was finally able to lay back and relax as much as possible. It still hurt, but with a clear mind, she could feel a great deal of pleasure as well. She let out dozens of moans and groans, sounds that delighted him to the utmost extent. Sweat was pouring down his face, and the room suddenly felt very hot and steamy. He didn't mind. He was merely content that she had given into him. He knew that she'd found him rather attractive, as he'd caught her stares here and there. The alcohol and his force had helped him finally make her realize that he wanted her more than she expected. But, of course, he didn't want her for anything but sex, and he was sure that she'd agree with him. After all, sex was a brilliant stress reliever next to going into battle, and that was something they both needed. He stroked her cheek with one hand and held himself still inside her.

"Aren't you enjoying me, flower?" He grinned as she gripped his bare body and wiggled her hips a little. He refused to move until she replied. She gazed up at him, but couldn't find the strength or will to look him in the eye. After all, he _**had**_ been the one to sexually break her the way she'd always wanted someone to. She pressed her lips together and gave him a slow nod. That wouldn't do this time. He wanted her to speak. Like practically everything else tonight, she found it rather tough to speak, as well. She didn't want to sound as pathetic as she felt.

"A-Ah... Yeah, I am." She managed to sputter through the intense feeling she felt in her nether region. Not only was he a fair size length-wise, he was also quite thick to match. She was impressed.

He found it amusing that she was trying hard to form words to respond, and only felt the need to push her higher. He slid himself out of her and lay on his back next to her. Confused for a brief few seconds, she blinked at him in disbelief. He sighed impatiently and moved her on top of him, so she was able to position herself onto him. She wasted no time in sliding his dick inside of her yearning pussy. He guided his hands to her hips and assisted in her bouncing. It felt good to be with a woman that knew how to fuck. Just as she was impressed with his size, he was thoroughly impressed with how well she handled him. She loved the feeling of his penis rubbing against her tight walls, and the feeling of his warm hands pressing against her skin. While she did enjoy him dominating her from the top, she felt less pathetic riding him.

It wasn't long until they both reached their climaxes - first her, then him - but they weren't even close to finished with each other. There was a short rest, giving Yumichika time to get up once again, and then they were back to relieving their stress.

* * *

><p><strong>Authoress' Note: <strong>

**I had a sudden urge last night to update this story, so I wrote until I was making spelling and grammar errors everywhere, lol, I hope it was enjoyable to those that have been waiting. Thanks for reading! Please be sure to review, as well! I'd love to have a little feedback :)**


End file.
